


Another Perfect Day

by hyperInactive



Series: Twinsweek 2018 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: i would die for them, im cryin my dudes i love how this turned out, no spoilers but uhhhhh: theres proposals, this is so damn fluffy, twinsweek day 6!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperInactive/pseuds/hyperInactive
Summary: Barry had it all planned out.But Lup just loves to ruin his plans.





	Another Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> i super love how this came out i love these two so much

Barry had it all planned out.  Drawing on his memories and Lucretia’s notes he managed to get every detail perfect.  Every second, meticulously plotted out, including eight backup plans because Lup would inevitably get off track.  After being together for over forty years, he knew her well enough to plan around her.  All he had to do was put his Perfect Day 2.0 into effect.  He hadn’t picked a date yet, but he was planning on doing it soon.  

 

Or, at least, he  _ would _ have put it into effect if this bullshit hadn’t happened.  The one thing that Barry J.  _ Goddamn  _ Bluejeans in all his paranoid nerdy glory would not have planned for.  

 

* * *

 

“Hey Barry?” Lup asked, flopping onto his lap.  She looked up at him with a sly grin.  “You wanna go out?  I’m  _ bored _ .”

 

Barry struggled to hide a grin and didn’t say anything, letting Lup stew in the silence.  She groaned and poked him in the side, where she knew he was ticklish. 

 

“Come  _ on _ , Barold, lemme take you out.”

 

“Aw, Lup, you wanna kill me?  Hate to break it to you, but I’m technically already dead.” Barry said without looking down at her.  She snorted a laugh and stuck her tongue out at him, her ears flicking to hit his leg.

 

“I meant on a  _ date _ , you fucker.  But if you’re gonna be  _ sarcastic _ about it, I guess I’ll just take Taako on this great evening I thought of.”

 

Barry finally looked away from his notes where he was  _ totally not _ trying to remember some necromancer’s notes from his last reaping job.  He pushed Lup’s hair out of where it had fallen in her eyes.  

 

“Now, quick question, why would I say no to a date with you?” He replied, and Lup chuckled.  

 

“Well I figured you wouldn’t, you can never say no to me, babe.” She reached up a hand and patted his cheek. He shook his head as he laughed. 

 

“I hate to inflate your ego and say you’re right but uh...that’s a true statement.  What is this great evening you wanna go on?” He asked. Lup sat up.

 

“I had Taako make us a picnic already, I know a nice overlook near Goldcliff.”

 

“Can you see the-”

 

“-yes, Barry, you can see the races, what kind of scrub do you think I am?  I wouldn’t choose a fuckin’ cliff in  _ Goldcliff _ if you couldn’t see the damn  _ races _ , gods, why would you even-” Barry cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.  She raised her eyebrows and immediately licked his palm.  

 

“You’re a child.” He said, not flinching.  He grew up with siblings and he spent a century with her and Taako, it’d take more than licking his hand to get him to back down.  She mumbled something that sounded like ‘ _ you’re _ a child’, and he laughed, taking his hand back.     
  


They got ready to head out, Lup taking only an hour to get ready since she had already picked out her outfit prior to bringing up the date. Barry went into the kitchen where Taako was finishing packing a picnic basket.  He barely looked up as Barry entered. 

 

“‘Sup Barold.” He said, shutting the basket and holding it out to Barry nonchalantly.  “Bring me back some of that nice Goldcliff spice ‘k?  The ol’ Taako Supply is low.”

 

Barry grinned and agreed, Lup entering the kitchen at that very moment and leaning her full weight on her brother.

 

“‘Ko I  _ just _ got you some of those spices, what the fuck are you making with all of them?”

 

“Ren and I are tryin’ something new, that’s all you gotta fuckin’ know.  Now go on your romantic ass sunset picnic and let me cook.” Taako pushed Lup off of him and waved them out the door.  Lup laughed and slung her arm over Barry’s shoulder.  

 

“You ready babe?  Want me to do the honors?” She batted her eyelashes at him, as if he didn’t know how much she loved opening rifts. 

 

“It’s literally the mode of transportation we use the most now, Lup, it’s not a big deal.  Go ahead, I know you love it.” 

 

Lup grinned widely and summoned her massive scythe from the astral plane, swinging it dramatically a few times before slicing it down through the air and cutting straight through the planar material, opening a rift to Goldcliff.  Banishing the scythe and clapping her hands together with a bright glint in her eyes, she took the outstretched hand that Barry was offering to her and they went through the portal together.  

 

Barry would never quite get used to Faerun.  Not necessarily because it was odd, since it was actually the least odd plane they’ve been in since their home plane, but because it wasn’t.  It had been twenty years since they landed on this plane, and somehow every time he left the house or opened a rift he expected to see a new sight.  After a century of traveling to a new plane every year, settling down was a strange feeling.  He fucking loved it though, knowing in his heart that every morning he’d wake up next to Lup in a plane that they had made their home.  

 

The overlook above Goldcliff was small, admittedly, but it was a good size for just two people wanting to eat a picnic while watching very dangerous car races.  Sorry, they’re called  _ battlewagons _ on this plane, Barry still got that confused sometimes.  The overlook was also incredibly dangerous, something that Lup conveniently forgot to mention, although Barry probably should have realized that on his own.  After all, the only possible way something can overlook a godsdamn  _ cliff city _ is to be very very high, and for there to be a canyon between the edge of the overlook and the city.  

 

However…

 

“Gods….Lup this is  _ gorgeous _ .” Barry breathed, setting down the picnic basket and staring in awe at the glowing city in front of them.  The skyscrapers towered up past the overlook, lights shining bright through the slowly darkening sky.  Dust clouds were already billowing up from the battlewagons roaring at the start line of the racing track, and the shopping district was visibly packed with people even this late.  

 

“I know.” Lup returned smugly, leaning her head on Barry’s shoulder and slowly tugging him down to sit on the ground.  They sat next to each other, watching the horizon erupt in flame.  For some reason that Barry could absolutely not pin his finger on, sunsets like this reminded him of Lup.  He just couldn’t see the connection between them.  Except for…..you know...the obvious.  

 

“So how’d that last job go, babe?” Lup asked, not budging from her position against Barry’s side.  “I saw you, uh, takin’ some notes there.  Raven Mom the Boss Queen ain’t gonna like that.”

 

“I agree with Kravitz, I really don’t think you should call our boss the literal goddess Mom.” Barry said.  Lup reached a hand up and poked his nose. 

 

“Eh, I’ve heard Kravitz call Her that when he doesn’t think we’re around. And, uh, that’s a lil’ something called ‘avoiding the question’, Barry.” She said with a smirk.  Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.  I’m not gonna  _ do _ necromancy anymore, She knows that.  I just like to...you know, keep up with the trends?  The new methods?  The hot necro-memecy? The-

 

“-M’kay I’m gonna stop you right there, I think necro-memecy was the worst thing I’ve heard in my very long life.” Lup was shaking with stifled laughter, her hand pushing Barry’s face to the side to stop him from talking.  

 

“Sorry, you’ve heard Merle talking to his plants and somehow that’s better than this?” Barry asked, incredulous.  Lup pondered for a moment, before making a very disgusted face.

 

“Ok, fuck, you’re right, I really did not want to think about that again.  Fuck you, Bluejeans, I finally managed to block that shit out.”

 

Barry patted her on the head and gently eased her off his shoulder to open the picnic basket.  Inside they found a fully packaged, gourmet dinner that Lup smiled fondly at for a second before practically tearing open the containers.  She passed portions to Barry, then turned back to face the sunset.  They ate while watching the race down in Goldcliff, cheering on the cooler looking cars and teasing each other over picking a bad car to win.  They had made a bet, as Lup was wont to do, and she unsurprisingly won.  As soon as her chosen car passed the finish line, seemingly leagues ahead of Barry’s car, she turned to him with the smuggest look on her face and pulled him down for her victory kiss.  They had stopped betting actual items decades ago, when the twins started hoarding other crew member’s belongings in their room after winning them and Davenport got tired of it.  Technically the ban was no longer in effect as they weren’t on the Starblaster anymore, but it had stuck.  Barry wasn’t complaining.  

 

Lup pulled back and turned forward, leaning back on her hands and staring down at the city.  Barry glanced over at her and he lost his breath again.  Even after dating her for as long as he had, every time he saw her was like that first day back in training when she was just the ethereally beautiful elven IPRE chef and arcanist who was way out of his league. Her hair streamed behind her in the faint desert wind, and her eyes were glowing in the fading sunlight.  She had worn her favorite purple crop top, with a pair of high-waisted black shorts.  Coupled with a red jacket she had gotten to replace her lost IPRE robe, she was just...gorgeous.  Well, shit, she was always gorgeous, but Barry had long since run out of adjectives to describe her.  She was an enigma, and he loved every puzzle she presented. 

 

“I love you.” He found himself breathing, his voice nearly silent, but her ears twitched and she turned to him with a fond look on her face.  

 

“You dork.” She chuckled.  “I love you too.”

 

She moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  It took a minute for her to speak again, and Barry wasn’t ready for what she had to say.  

 

“Hey, babe?” She asked, her voice unusually quiet, and Barry tilted his head to face her.  “Do you wanna, um, do you wanna get married?”

 

Barry was shell shocked.  He stared at her, slack jawed, but she didn’t look up at him.

 

“I mean, it’s just that we’ve been together for decades now, and we’re gonna be together for pretty much eternity now.  The whole ‘till death do us part’ shtick might not apply anymore but I...I wanna make it official.  I love you, Bluejeans, and I know our whole family already knows that but I, uh, I wanna marry you.”  She kept talking as Barry watched her.  If he wasn’t so preoccupied with thinking  _ what the fuck _ , he would probably be crying right now.  Except for one tiny problem.

 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” He whispered, half-laughing, and Lup looked up at him in confusion.  “Lup, holy  _ shit _ .”

 

“Huh?” Lup asked, and Barry shook his head.

 

“I had this  _ whole thing _ planned out and you just...ask? Just like that?  Gods, Lup, it was gonna be super romantic.” 

 

Lup’s confused look transformed into a wry grin.

 

“Were you...were you gonna ask me?  Did I steal your thunder?” 

 

“I mean, I should’ve seen this coming, you always steal the show.” Barry teased.  Lup punched him in the shoulder, rolling her eyes.  Then she quirked her head, raising an eyebrow.

 

“So...what were you gonna do?” She asked.  Barry flushed.  

 

“Well, it was gonna be in front of our whole family, for the suitable amount of drama and crying, the latter mostly from Magnus.  I was gonna recreate our Perfect Day from the cycle we became liches, including letting you choose my outfit for the day even though that was the worst outfit I’ve worn in my life-”

 

“-debatable-”

 

“-Then I was gonna put the ring in your favorite of my skulls-”

 

“-Todd!?-”

 

“- _ yes _ , it was Todd, please stop interrupting me and let me get through this.” Barry said, laughing.  Lup just shifted so she was resting her chin on her hands and grinned widely at Barry.  “Anyway, then I’d gather everyone for a family dinner, which would be naturally catered by Taako, and then during dessert I’d make a big dramatic speech with a lot of jokes at my expense and I called you beautiful a  _ lot _ in it, and I mean a lot because I had Lucy proof read it and she counted every time I did it, it was around the thirties. Then I’d ask you to marry me, with Todd’s skull as the ring box.” Barry finished, looking anywhere but Lup as his face burned.  He could feel her shit-eating grin.  

 

“Barry?” She asked.  He turned.  She was staring at him, not grinning, but just...staring.  Like he was the only person in the world.  Like he  _ was _ the world.  “Barry, I love you so fucking much.  Can we still do that?  I mean, I know I technically already said yes because I asked you but you put so much work into that and I love you and I love that day, and did I mention I love you?”

 

“Wanna do it tomorrow?” Barry asked.  Lup smiled so widely he was worried her face would break.

 

“Of course I do.  However, I gotta tell Koko tonight, I won’t be able to keep this a secret from him.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” 

 

“So you already have a ring? Can I see it?” Lup asked.  Now it was Barry’s turn to be smug.

 

“Not until I propose.” 

 

“Aw, fuck you.” Lup stuck her tongue out at him, then laughed and leaned against him.  “Gods, Barry.  This is gonna be sappy as fuck, and Taako’s gonna never let me live this down, but I can’t wait to marry you.”

 

Barry rested his head on top of hers, and they sat there, together on the edge of the cliff.  Two emissaries of Death Herself, entwined in a love so deep that it kept them together for around thirty years, and a love strong enough that it was gonna last for centuries more.  

 

“I can’t wait either.”

**Author's Note:**

> do i project The Hell onto barry in how much he loves lup?? sure but also thats canon lmao
> 
> im crying over my own writing is that normal


End file.
